1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, and more particularly to a card edge connector with movable ejector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Card edge connector is usually assembled on a mother board and then engages with a daughter board for interconnecting between the two boards. U.S. Pat. No. 7,955,098 issued to Mckee et al. on Jun. 7, 2011, discloses a card edge connector having an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing and a pair of ejectors moveably attached at the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines an inserting slot for receiving the daughter board and a pair of tower portions with receiving cavities for receiving the ejectors rotated therein between an opening station and a locking station. Each of the contacts includes a retaining portion retained in the sidewall, a contacting portion extending into the inserting slot from one end of the retaining portion for contacting with the daughter board and a soldering tail extending outwards to the insulative housing from another end of the retaining portion for connecting with and extending through the mother board. The ejector has a protruding portion engaging with a blocking portion provide by the tower portion for preventing the ejector from accidentally moving to the opening station. The tower portion includes a recess portion receiving the protruding portion therein for keeping the ejector located at the locking station.
However, because the ejector is repeatedly moved between the opening station and the locking station and engaging with inner side of the tower portion at a longer area, the protruding portion of the ejector is easily abrade and can not retain the ejector in the locking station steadily. So that the daughter board is easily pulled out and can not be locked.
Therefore, an improved card edge connector are desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.